One More Light
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Neptune heads to the Main Hospital in Planeptune after a certain incident happens which places her little sister on life support... Currently a two part story. Two shot in other words. Rated T for extremities regarding hospitals and people in them. Another story I am experimenting with... Let me know what you think! ;)


Neptune kept a silent walk to the Hospital. She had been told, during one of Uni and Nepgear's excercises to defend against more monsters at a time that, Nepgear had been badly injured.

It even threatened her existence. The fact her little sister was injured was bad enough but this? Even worse.

'Why wasn't I there? Why didn't they tell me or at least Tsundere Breath? Please don't let it be serious...'

Neptune kept thinking in her thoughts as she walked through the doors of the hospital. The main receptionist looked up from her desk, offering a sad smile and pointed down the corridor to left ways of where she sat. "They are down there, Purple Heart."

Neptune looked up at hearing her official title being spoken. She had a feeling it wasn't going to be good from the look on the receptionist's face but... She would try to hold out hope.

As Neptune approached the door, she saw Uni with tears in her eyes outside the room on a chair with Noire rubbing her shoulders.

"Neptune..." Noire offered a virtually quiet mumble. "She's not well."

Neptune nodded, casting a look to Noire then to Uni which echoed that it wasn't her fault... Even if Uni was still crying. Uni must've thought it was her fault...

Neptune opened the door, walking in and saw Histoire half floating half sitting next to the bed while Compa and her Grandpa worked on Nepgear.

Neptune grimaced upon seeing her little sister. She was covered in cuts, bruises, blood gashes, breathing slowly and tied up to around 4 different machines. One for heart rate, one for blood pressure, one for brain activity and one for breathing analysis.

Histoire looked to the door and was about to say something when Neptune walked and sat down next to the bed. She pulled Nepgear's hand to hers and rubbed the back of it gently.

"Histy, how long has she been like this?"

Neptune's voice was like someone who had seen pain and suffering before, but to have it happen to her own sister, that crossed the line.

Histoire blinked. "She's been like this for around 3 and half hours, Neptune." She looked to the door which was half open. "Apparently, Uni and Nepgear kept attracting monsters until they gained Ten Fenrir, 3 Guard Vermins and 2 Ancient Dragons. They couldn't hold them off and-"

Neptune cut her off at that point. "No-one can hold that kind of squad off... Maybe, me in my CPU state... But I'd need help with that kind of squad. What were they trying to accomplish? Do we know?"

It was Compa's Grandpa's turn to say next; "The monsters were dragged to them because they wanted a challenge. Uni had said, according to the recording, that the current simulator in Lady Green Heart's nation wasn't good enough and didn't..." He coughed, "Ahem, get the 'Blood flowing' apparently."

Neptune kept rubbing the back of Nepgear's hand while looking at the pale face of her sister. Offering nothing but solace to this fact. "Wish someone would'a told me." She sounded frustrated, more with herself than her sister or Uni. "You know who cares if One More Light goes out in this World? You know who does?" She looked to Compa who was currently recording the data. "...I do. I care. If the simulator wasn't good enough, they should have come to us!" Neptune sighed. "Anyway... Best not to think like that... In fact, I don't think my Human form can put it across well... So..."

Neptune closed her eyes, and after a brief light flash, was Purple Heart sat in her place. Still holding onto Nepgear's hand. "That's better. I care about Nepgear..."

Histoire cleared her throat. "We all do, Neptune."

Purple Heart nodded. "I can tell that. Or, she wouldn't be here. I'm just angry that no-one told me about this. It's not fair and..."

Compa cleared her throat. "Ahem, Nep-Nep? Histy? Can I have your attention for a moment?"

Purple Heart and Histoire look to Compa. "Yes Compa?" Histoire asked the Nurse in training who was dilligently working alongside her more fully fledged Doctor of a Grandpa.

"Ge-Ge's heart rate keeps going lower and lower... I think, and I don't know this for sure - But I think one of those Dragons must've cut her circulation... Because, if these readings are right... She's going..."

Histoire widened her eyes around 3 seconds later. "... She's going to die?" She muttered.

Purple Heart's breathing hitched as she scanned Nepgear. There had to be a reason for this...

But thing is...

What was it?


End file.
